Giving Everything
by chibisansempei
Summary: Sasuke is missing. Only Sakura and Naruto are looking now. When Sasuke is found he wants to leave Orochimaru, but the snake has a few new things up his sleave and he'll get all of what he wants. Not a SongFic but inspired by 'My December' - Linkin Park
1. We're Close, I think

**Umm... this is _not_ my best work. I hope everyone likes it, and would really, really, really like a review. As long as one person like it I will continue. I think I made them OOC. Sorry, didn't mean to.**

**Also, without meaning to, I made it so that Naruto didn't go to train with Jiraiya. I'm one of those people who started wrting a FanFic without actually first reading or researching the story everything's being based on. I know, I shouldn't be dong that but oh well. I did. I'm sorry.**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Reading/Writing

**Disclaimer- Not. Mine. ...Can I cry now?**

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,**

It has been two years since Uchiha Sasuke left for Orochimaru. Everyone had given up. Well all but two. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. His best friends, probably _only_ now.

Every chance they got, like on missions, they asked for him, but never got a clue as to where he might be.

It took Naruto three months and five days to realize that the reason he was so upset about Sasuke leaving was because all the hatred he felt for the raven had actually been love. Sadly it had taken more than a whole year for Sakura to realize that her love for him was more of a brother/sister love than anything else.

It was on a mission in the fire country when Naruto had gotten his first sign that Sasuke was still around. The blond was surprised when he had received a letter from a kindly looking old man when he asked after the Uchiha. The letter looked to be about a year or so old.

-Naruto

I have sent you many letters but every time I'd send one, the messenger ends up dead the next day. I can only hope that this one, at least, makes its way to you. I have to leave it with someone who would be willing to hold onto it and would have no possible way of being found with it. It was the only way I could even hope to come into contact with you.

Naruto I have come to realize something recently that I should have realized sooner. Being one of my biggest rivals and all, it seems a little weird but I have learned to embrace it. Hopefully you -' Oh could you get to the point already, teme?!' The blond asked to himself. - Hopefully you won't hate me or freak out about this too much even though we may never meet again.

Naruto with-From here the writing went from slow, neat script to super rushed scrawl which was, if possible, even worse than Naruto's own writhing. Naruto through all of those years we hated each other. All we ever did was fight so I never thought on the strange reasons of why I liked to be around you a lot. The reason I always sought a fight with you. I have discovered that the reason was because with all of by being and all that I am, I, Uchiha Sasuke, traitor, idiot and all around cold hearted bastard, love you. I hope that one day we will meet once again so that I can tell youy to your face. So that I know your reaction to those simple yet powerful words.

Take care,

-Uchiha Sasuke

After reading the letter Naruto had to look over the last part to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It hadn't been… this time.

He was so excited that he thought he'd faint but luckily he had a sudden urge to crush the old man in a very thankful hug. Hmm… Guess he's a mind reader because the man was nowhere to be seen. The blond went in search of him but had no luck. Checking the paper again to make sure he was _absolutely_ certain that it was not a figment of his imagination, Naruto left to continue his mission, hoping for another clue. Maybe one as to his where-a-bouts, but, yet again, he had no such luck.

About a week late Sakura came to Naruto saying that she had met a little girl saying she saw him and this saw confirmed by the little girls family. He was heading toward the mist village just months before.

Three more months went by and there were no more signs of Sasuke anywhere. Both teens went to the country of rice cakes so they could baby-sit a twenty-three year old woman who was being attacked for seemingly no reason. As it turns out, she was messing with some illegal trade and people weren't very pleased. Afterwards, they were eating some dinner before they returned to their hotel when a man had told them:

"Yeah, I've seen that brat. He was fighting one of those sound shinobi and destroyed half of my crops. It was just yesterday morning." The man continued to grumble on about how he would 'put that kid in his place' if he saw him again, but they weren't listening. Actually, they weren't even in the restaurant any more. Forgetting about food, the teens split up and ran around in different directions searching for ant sign of where Sasuke could have gone. Both of them ran all night.

Early morning found Naruto worn out from his relentless run. He was about to turn his communicator mic back on to ask Sakura, once again, if she had found anything, when something landed heavily on his head. To tired and sore to do anything else, Naruto just groaned.

"Loosing your touch, Uzumaki?"

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,_**

**Ja!  
Chibi  
(5-19-08) (8-21-09)**


	2. That's It?

****

Oh my gosh I got 2 reviews!! I'm so happy. I didn't think I would get any, or if I did then it would be a flame. Yay!! Thank you ever so much.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**Disclaimer - Not mine. Are you sure I can't cry? 'Cause I really want to.**

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

_Early morning found Naruto worn out from his relentless run. He was about to turn his communicator mic back on to ask Sakura, again, if she had found anything, when something landed heavily on his head. To tired and sore to do anything else, Naruto just groaned._

"_Loosing your touch, Uzumaki?"_

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

_The voice was a soft whisper close to Naruto's ear. The voice was vaguely familiar to the blonde but in his weary state of mind he couldn't place it._

The person sitting on Naruto backed off and turned him over so that he was laying on his back. Opening his eyes, the blonde was saved from the bright rising sun by whoever was towering over him. Said person crouched down and smirked at him, unblocking the light. This caused Naruto to go temporarily blind.

Once he got used to the light, Naruto stared at the person who was calmly staring back at the blond. 'This guy looks familiar' he thought.

"Are you just going to lay there all day or are you going to get up?"

'I know that voice'

"Who are you? I _think_ I know you but…"

"What, you don't remember me… Dobe?" The raven haired kid asked raising an eyebrow.

"…Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered almost unbelievingly. "Sasuke!!" The blond yelled, jumping toward said raven, causing him to fall on his butt, and crushed him in a bone popping hug. Sasuke hugged back but with a lighter touch.

With out any forewarning, Naruto broke the hug and punched the raven square in the nose. Sasuke, who wasn't _exactly_ expecting this reaction _(the hug then punch, who would) _flew backwards and hit a tree which in turn splintered rather loudly.

Sasuke cradled his bleeding nose while staring at Naruto in shock.

"Didn't you think, Sasuke?"

'Okay that was random and a bit confusing.'

"Whad do you beand?" _(A/N Yes, I did hold my own nose to figure out how words would sound. Such. A. Nerd. I know.) _His speech was impaired but because he was plugging his nose to stop the blood flow, but Naruto understood.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?' ?! I'm talking about when you left! Didn't you think about all of the people that would miss you? Didn't you think about Sakura or Kakashi? Sakura cried for four days straight! Even Granny Tsunade was really broken up about it. Most of the villagers…" Naruto fell to his knees and started to cry "-Sigh- Sasuke…" Sasuke, who's nose was _still_ bleeding, had downcast his eyes by this point and was so, so close to crying in shame. He had expected something like this but it still hurt to know that you caused a lot of pain in the people you cared for.

"I'b sorree Daruto. You're righdt, I wazn't tinkink. I waz beink selfish ant I waz only tinkink of by self." the raven whispered. "Budt," he spoke louder, trying to defend himself. The crack of a bone echoed in the trees."I _am_ only human. _('Bout time he fixed his nose)_ Humans _are_ selfish most of their lives! You yourself are very selfish and don't deny it either. I know you are."

'Right… Hasn't anyone told you? I'm a monster. Not a human.'

The boys glared at each other. After a few minutes Naruto sighed and looked at his hands again.

"Sasuke…" After another few minutes, Naruto looked back up toward the raven, with tears threatening to show themselves. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if the blond wasn't a little_ (Or_ _really)_ bi-polar. "Is … Is there any way I can convince you to come back to Konoha with me? With out force. I don't want to but I will if I have to." He asked solemnly.

"You could try asking me straight outwards rather than going a round-a-bout way of it. That usually helps." He chuckled. His nose had _finally_ stopped bleeding.

"Really? That's it? Just ask?" It was a little hard to believe.

"Yeah. I'd do anything for you Naruto, if you just ask."

"Then do it. Come back home, to Konoha... with me." Neither had moved even though they were both growing uncomfortable.

"I will." Sasuke picked him self up and wiped the blood from his hand onto his black pants and extended his other hand toward Naruto, who took it and pulled himself up.

Both boys stood, facing each other, just… staring. Sasuke was having a hard time trying to _not_ jump poor Naruto right then and there. Which was weird because Orochimaru… *Shiver* Let's just say, twenty minutes ago sex was the _last_ thing on the ravens mind, with _anyone._

After chewing on his inner lip _(you know, that part where your lips meet at the side. I think it starts with a 'c'… don't know) _for what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke moved forward, pressing his lips onto Naruto's. The blond was taken by surprise and began to try and move away but Sasuke wanted more, so he held onto Naruto, who's struggling slowly ceased and he kissed back.

As if they had done this a million times, as if it were the most natural thing in the world and it wouldn't be right any other way, the kiss deepened and tongues were exploring. It took a while, but soon, almost _too _soon, their lunge were _screaming_ for oxygen. Pulling apart they gave each other a small smile.

Sasuke slowly turned and walked in a random direction, knowing Naruto would follow. They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit before

"Oh! I forgot! Sakura!" Naruto turned his headset microphone and told Said pink girl about finding Sasuke, minus the kissing part. She was so happy that Naruto had to rip the headpiece out of his ear so that he wouldn't go deaf.

_**"Okay. I'll meet you there. **_**:**_**Click:"** _Naruto turned off his own mic and continued his walk with Sasuke, talking about everything he had missed after he left.

They were walking to Orochimaru's so that Sasuke could gather a few things and they were going to meet up with Sakura half way back to Konoha. But that was the _plan_, and as is with all plans it went rather… Shall we say… in a different direction that no onewould like.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

****

Well, here's the next chappy. Sorry but it's very late and this one already suck so I'm going to leave it here before it gets to bad. Wow. I've just looked at the other one and it looks like two different people. Again at least one person to say that they like it and I will add a new chapter. Flames will be used to burn you house down in the middle of the night. XD

Ja!  
-Chibi  
(...) (8-21-09)


	3. Koboshi? What's A Koboshi?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... or Sasuke.. or Kiba...  
**Story: **Giving Everything  
**Chapter:** (3) Koboshi? What's a Koboshi?  
**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru,... Others to be revealed later  
**Warnings:  
-This is a boy/boy story if you don't like it then either push your back button or join the 21 century 'cause it's everywhere.  
-Also there is a LITTLE bit of... well not gore but a kunai gets thrown threw a guys head which in turn is pinned to a tree.  
-Orochimaru... yes he gets his own warning.  
-Possibly the wrong meaning for Japanese translations.  
**  
**ThusFar:** Naruto found Sasuke. They're on their way to collect a bit of Sasuke's stuff fron Sound.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**'Kyuubi Talking' **

**I'd like to thank (Even though this is only my 3rd chapter) **Serenityofthematrix **and **AnimeDragonPurishira **for being my only reviewers. Both of you have made me a very happy person.**

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Naruto was pacing around wondering what the hell was taking Sasuke so long to get back and frankly it was annoying the hell out of Kyuubi**.**

**'Kit, will you _please_**** sit still for more than two seconds? Kami, you act like you're gonna have a heart attack or something. SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!'**

'Grumpy old fox.' Naruto sat down next to a tree in a huff. A few minutes later Sasuke landed in front of him holding a small bag and looking grim.

"We have to go. Now." he whispered. He then jumped back into the tree he came from and began jumping from branch to branch. The blond sensed a few different chakra signatures and followed, keeping up was easy enough.

"What's going on, Sasuke? Who's following and why?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto. I, uh, kinda got noticed. I didn't mean to but I had to get Koboshi and I tripped one of my traps... I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are, but _what_ is koboshi?"

Hearing its name being called, a white bird popped its head out of Sasuke pack and chirped twice.

"Shh... Koboshi, we're trying to hide, get back in there."

"We're being chased because of a bird? Are you serious? Sasuke, what the hell?!"

"Shh... Dobe, we're trying to _not_ get caught!! Besides you'd do the same for a fox wouldn't you?" The blond wanted to deny it but it was no use and they _were _trying to hide so he said nothing.

After awhile of not noticing anything, the boys stopped and Sasuke let Koboshi out of his pack. The bird sat on his shoulder, until Naruto picked an apple out of a tree _(That probably doesn't even exist) _and began eating. The albino raven then jumped over to Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey! Get off me!" Naruto shook his shoulder and the bird took off only to land on his hand, she began to nibble at the fruit. "HEY!! That's mine! Sasuke get this damn bird before I-"

"You'll not do anything to her. Just say 'Shoo.' and she'll leave. Don't yell. She's just hungry. I haven't fed her in a while because I was busy and I don't trust her with anyone else, especially there."

"... Shoo?" Naruto said to the bird and she flew back to Sasuke and chirped twice in his ear. Naruto threw his 'contaminated' apple into the trees.

"Hey, brat!" A man's voice came from the direction the apple had disappeared to.

"Kabuto. NARUTO, RUN!!" Both boys took off and Koboshi flew to the tree tops, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Kabuto, damn it, after them. Sasuke, get back here." Orochimaru jumped out behind the trees followed closely by Kabuto and they went after the boys. Both of the men were throwing kunai at the boys' legs trying to stop them without killing them.

Naruto went to throw one back at them but ended up tripping and fell taking Sasuke with him. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto caught up before they could stand and attacked.

_(A/N. I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to skip the fight scene because I don't know his fighting style and I want to get this chapter out fast because I've already taken so long to so. Sorry. I WILL have the next one in here though and it will be detailed and hopefully really good. Plus this is a good chance to tell about the bird's part in here. Even though I didn't plan on her being in this story... I guess that that is what comes from to much ramen and Japanese Naruto {because the English version SUCKS!!} and not enough sleep...)_

Koboshi, the albino raven, was flying around in circles mimicking a vulture. All she could do was watch even though she wanted to help out, but if she did she knew her friend would be upset with her afterward, and she would just be a distraction to him while he was fighting. Quit like when they first met.

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

_"." Flashie-Back "."_

_Sasuke was out practicing his Taijutsu on his own, trying to make his body stronger. Another ninja came out of the trees and attacked him from behind. They fought for about twenty minutes._

_After a while Sasuke got bored of fighting his opponent and used his Grand Fire Ball No Jutsu and while the other guy was trying to get away from it Sasuke jumped into the air, landing in front of him and kicked his legs from under him, causing him to land on his back._

_Sasuke jumped on him pinning the other guys arms with his own left hand and his right leg, setting his knee in the guys stomach so that every movement the other made would cause pain to go through the attacker, while holding his sword to his neck._

_"Well?" Sasuke said. "Now what are you going to do?" Sasuke's attention was adverted when a snow white... raven?... passed close to his head, chirping happily, almost like a 'congratulations'._

_"This," the other guy said. He hit Sasuke's left should with the palm of his hand causing him to let go and falter a bit He took advantage of this. The guy had somehow gotten a hold of the katana and, instead of using it himself, threw it across the field out of reach. As Sasuke went to reach for a kunai he threw him over and straddled Sasuke pinning his hand between their thighs. Sasuke tried to free his hand but couldn't get it from between them and his other hand was under the guy's knee keeping it from moving as well. He also had a tight hold on the raven's neck while holding one of his own kunai to the place above his heart applying a little pressure._

_"What are_ you_ going to do?" Just then the bird came back and sat on the other guys head pecking at it in a rather hard manner. The guy tried to get it off of him but it took awhile Sasuke took this advantage to try and free his hand again but it still wouldn't work. He did get an idea though._

_Finally the attacker got a hold of one of the bird's wings and threw it across the field, it hit the ground with a loud thump and didn't move. His attention was back to Sasuke._

_"I wonder... If I kill you, will Orochimaru-sama replace you with me, seeing as I'm _obviously_ better?"_

_"You're not better. The only reason I can't free my self is because of your weight."_

_"... Your concentration was diverted from me. Good ninja, like me, do not get easily distracted. So I am the better."_

_"Actually, you yourself just got distracted by it."_

_"... Whatever. I don't care." But Sasuke could tell he'd gotten to him. "Maybe, I'll just kill you and see what happens." He added a little more pressure to the kunai he had back at Sasuke heart._

_"You're also not very smart. For instance, you pinned my hand right next to my kunai holster and that means I can..." Sasuke mover the wrist of his pinned down hand and something sharp dung into the guys groin, causing him to yelp. "Get my point" _(Pun is NOT intended.)_ "If you get up I'll be free to go after you. If you try to kill me anyway my first instinct will be to reach where the pain is, causing my hand to-" he twitched his wrist again earning another yelp. "-move. So what are you going to do?"_

_"Fine. But next time you won't be so lucky." He stood up and ran in a random direction._

_'There won't be a next time.' Sasuke flung the kunai he had in his hand at the guy. It went through his skull, pinning his face securely to a near by tree, hanging about a foot off of the ground. 'No one attacks me and gets away with it.' The kunai, being sharp, had no problem cutting threw the flesh, mussel and bone as the dead weight added up, causing the body to slide down the tree and land on the ground laying in a pool of blood that was quickly gathering at the literally cut-in-half head. The raven just watched it for a bit._ (A/N. Told you... okay so it's more than a 'little' gory... sorry.)

_Sasuke walked toward his discarded sword looking at the ground, rubbing his temples. 'Some people are REALLY big idiots...' He heard a small chirp in front of him and to the left. 'The bird.' He made his way to it. One of it's wings was twisted in a way that even the blind knew it bad broken and in more then one place. There was also a bit of blood on its chest from a few cuts that the other guy's kunai had made on its chest._

_For some reason, Sasuke felt as if he could relate to the poor thing but he couldn't figure out why. He thought that he should put a stop to its pain but couldn't bring him self to jab his freshly drawn kunai threw the white chest. He didn't want it to suffer but he couldn't do it. 'Strange. I just put one threw a human skull, but I can't do it to a bird.'_

_In the end he decided to take it back with him and hide it until it was okay to fly again. He'd just sneak into Kabuto's storage room to get a few things. So he carefully picked it up and continued to his katana and sheathed the blade._

_Sasuke took care of the raven, feeding it, healing it, talking to it, things like that, and was sad on the day it was completely healed and could go back where it came from. He had made friends with the silly thing. One night, late, when no one up and about, he took her out side and let her go she flew around for a bit, liking the fresh air._

_After watching her for a bit, Sasuke walked away, heading back to bed, leaving her to her self. The bird had other things in mind though. She flew in circles around his head and finally landed on his shoulder, softly nuzzling the top of her head on his cheek. (A/N. Think of a very loveable cat.) He stopped walking and turned his head to get a better look at her. He smiled a bit._

_"If you're going to stick around for a while we'll have to give you a name other than 'Girl'." She chirped._

_"How about Kenmei?" She chirped and dug a claw into his shoulder. 'No'_

(A/N. Kenmei-Wisdom)

__

"Kifujin?"(Lady) Again 'No'

__

"Yabi?"(Night Beauty) 'No'

__

"Umi?"(Sea) 'No'

__

"Hmm... " Sasuke looked up to the sky. "Kibou?"(Messenger) 'No'

__

"Hoshi?" (Star) The bird chirped and tilted it head as if to say are you kidding me, she took flight and flew high in the sky. Moon light was radiating off of her pure white feathers.

__

"How about Koboshi, then?" he yelled up at her. She seemed to like this one because she came flying at him and hit him in the chest hard enough to knock him over and started to nuzzle him with her head again. Yep. He defiantly made a friend.

(Koboshi-Little Star)__

"." End Of Flashie-Back"."

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

And back to the others.

By this time Sasuke was beaten so bad that he was lying unconscious on the ground and Naruto was groaning while trying to get back to his feet.

"Kabuto, grab Sasuke, I'll get the Kyuubi. Might as well use this oppertunity." Orochimaru stalked over to Naruto holding his katana in a weary way, ready for anything.

"Wait."** 'Kit, no. Don't do it.'** Kyuubi growled.

'I have to. It's the only way. Besides, you know what will happen, he doesn't. By time he figures it out-'

"You're not going to talk your way out of this, brat. I'll have the Kyuubi.

"No, just wait. I know of a way that you can have the Kyuubi and I can still live. An-"

"That's _not_ possible. Besides, I couldn't care less if you were to live or dead."

"Well, If you don't care about me living or not then I guess you don't care if the Kyuubi has triple the power or not as well." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. Orochimaru paused for a second.

"... Continue."

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,**

**To Be Continued...**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

**Well that's a weird cliffy. Triple the power? Okay the bird was NOT apart of the original plan. To tell you the truth most of what has happened so far wasn't either. It just.. Happened. Like Sasuke, he was supposed to put up a bit of a fight in the last chapter, or at least act like he was going to, but I don't know.**

**I know. This was VERY late and I'm sorry. I had to pack, move everything that was packed, unpack everything and THEN I could hook the computer up. The next chapter might also be late because I'm helping a friend's mom with a surprise Birthday party, then I'm having a House warming party and then I'm going to a cook out. Hopefully, it won't be too late and hopefully it will be earlier as well.**

**Wow! 2,086 words for the story alone, and it only took me about an hour to come up with it and type it at the same time. That's cool. And I'm not counting all of these annoying author notes**

**Again at least one review will get a new chapter. Flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**Also please don't depend on other people to review, they might be depending on you, and then I won't get a review and you won't get another chapter.**

**  
****Ja!!**  
-Chibi  
(...) (8-22-09) 


	4. What Next?

****

Sorry it took so long to get this to you.

Disclaimer- ... or Ino... or Tsunade... or Iruka...

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

I realized as read back over the last chapter that according to how things are written, Naruto didn't go with Ero-Sannin to train for those years that Sasuke was gone. Weird...

Warnings:

-This is a boy/boy story if you don't like it then either push your back button or join the 21 century 'cause it's everywhere.

-Orochimaru... yes he _still_ gets his own warning.

_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_

__

"You're not going to talk your way out of this, brat. I'll have the Kyuubi.

"No, just wait. I know of a way that you can have the Kyuubi and I can still live. An-"

"That's no possible. Besides I couldn't care less if you were to live or die."

"Well, If you don't care about me living or not then I guess you don't care if the Kyuubi has triple the power or not as well." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"... Continue."

****

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

"While I was out looking for his dumb ass," Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "I was also looking for a way to get rid of the Kyuubi. I knew it wasn't possible but I had to look for my self. I came across a_ very _**old** scroll, and I mean old. It was literally falling apart in my hands, which means only I know what it said. Any demon inside of any container can be released and as long as the container it was once in is still alive the demon has triple the power. But with it being taken out since it doesn't kill it leaves the container completely defenseless and so close to death that-" Naruto fell to his knees. Being beating half to death was definitely not exactly one of his strong suits.

When he didn't continue Orochimaru got impatient and made reached to pick him up. If what the brat was saying is true then he would still take him. He'd just be more... careful.

Naruto felt the snake getting closer and leaned back to land softly of his butt to give his knees a break. He knew what Orochimaru was trying to do.

"Let me take Sasuke back to Konoha and I'll come for you once he's settled in. Please I just want Sasuke."

"And how do I know that you will indeed come to find me? How do I know that you won't bring back a few people to try and put a stop to me instead?"

"I am true to my word. I always have been. I'll come and I'll be alone. I swear it. I just. Need. Him." Orochimaru seemed to ponder this for a few minutes. Sasuke's dead weight must have been to much for Kabuto because he put the raven on the ground and sat down next to him, waiting for the snake decision.

"Fine. I suppose I can trust you." He paused. "There is a lake about a mile that way," he pointed behind him to the left, "You will meet them there. And if you DO bring anyone else with you you'll all die. Triple the power or not. I'll just knock you out and take it"

Orochimaru went over to Kabuto who was standing again, holding Sasuke. He must be talking to the other because it was a few minutes before Orochimaru took Sasuke and placed him on the ground about four feet from Naruto, who was still sitting on the ground, and walked back the way they had come.

**__**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

It took Naruto about a half an hour before he found enough strength to get up and drag Sasuke's sorry ass to where they were to meet up with Sakura. Getting there took about two days instead of the half a day it should have taken. In the fight with Kabuto he had lost his head piece and it got stepped on a few time so he couldn't get a hold of her to tell the poor girl and said girl freaked out when she saw how bad the boys were and went straight to work bandaging them up. The rested the night.

"Naruto. I know you're really tired but we need to get Sasuke to Konoha and a real clinic. Come one! "She ripped the covers off the blond and he curled up into a tighter ball. It took about twenty minutes to get him out of bed and another five minutes to get him ready to leave.

They finally arrived at Konoha about six days later. The whole time Sakura kept an eye on him because he seemed distracted by something but every time she ask the blond if he was okay he would say he was fine and put a fake smile on until he thought she wasn't looking any more. Sakura was worried.

At arrival, Naruto went straight for the clinic with Sasuke and Sakura went looking for Tsunade. On his way e got many dirty looks from the towns people. They all thought that it was Naruto who had done the damage to the Uchiha prodigy. He just ignored them though and continued.

By the time Naruto arrived at the clinic Lady Tsunade was waiting for them, looking worried. She took Sasuke and had one of the other nurses take a look at Naruto.

**__**

,.,..,.,

((TIME SKIP!! I can't help it I just don't know what to write here.))

**__**

,.,..,.,..

It's been a few days since they had come back to Konoha and Sasuke still hadn't woken up for some reason. There was no reason for him to be in a coma like state. But he was. The albino raven had shown up yesterday and Naruto was able to sneak it into the hospital. What else was he supposed to do? But if Sasuke didn't wake up soon he was sure he'd kill it.

The thing was annoying. It followed him everywhere. It tried to follow him into the bathroom once but it found out the hard way that it couldn't go through solid objects.

When Sasuke did finally wake up Naruto was sleeping in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and was in a _very_ awkward position. And I mean _awkward_.

His butt was on the wooden armrest and slipping which meant he was loosing his pants and the back of his neck was on the edge of the other armrest. The blonds left foot was touching the floor while his right was flung over the back of the chair. His right arm covering his face and his left was settled, for some reason in his back pocket. I don't care who you are that could NOT be comfortable.

Sasuke looked at the predicament his friend was in and lifted and eyebrow, trying not to laugh. As it were, he was looking around looking for something hard. What he found wasn't exactly what you'd call hard but it would suffice. Picking it up he aimed it at Naruto's head. Direct hit. He was startled awake and fell to the floor, landing in a sitting position, staring at the wall wondering what had happened.

Sasuke couldn't help it any more, he bust out laughing. Naruto shot up off the floor and stared in shock as Sasuke was laughing and rolling around on the bed holding his sides. Naruto looked around on the floor for what had hit him and found it, giving it a look before he picked it up. The blond looked from the object to Sasuke, back to the object, back to Sasuke who was still laughing his ass off. It was a cup. Yes a cup. A Styrofoam cup to be exact.

Right as Naruto threw the cup back at his friend Sakura entered the room holding a plate of food and saw it leave his hands. She ran up to Naruto and whacked him in the head and went to see if Sasuke was okay. In fact he hadn't even noticed the cup hit him because he was still laughing. The look Naruto gave him AND the cup was just to much. When he finally settled down they called Tsunade in to do a check-up. Other than a few muscle cramps Sasuke was fine and he was supposed to go in front of the council the next day to see what would be done with him for running away to join Orochimaru. For now he was to stay in the hospital.

"But Lady Tsunade, he came back because he wanted to. He's not going to run away. Why not let him go home? He'd feel more comfortable there." Sakura asked. Sakura and the Hokage were now in the hall way.

"I can't, even if I wanted to Sakura. He betrayed this village so he is to stay where someone can keep an eye on him."

"There must be _something_ you can do. Maybe he could stay with another nin, just as long as he gets out of _here_. Please Lady Tsunade."

"And who do you suggest I send him to. Most kids' parents will think he'd probably kill the family and every one of higher rank have been on constant missions lately. Sakura I-"

"How about Naruto." Said blond had just walked out of the room and had the deer-caught-in-the-head-lights look. "He doesn't live with any one and he's been here non stop. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Now Naruto was **really** confused.

"... I wouldn't mind what?" The last time Sakura said that he _did_ mind. He got stuck baby sitting Akamaru for a few days. He still wasn't sure how THAT happened.

"Sasuke's going to live with you for a while." She smiled at him.

"I still don't know Sakura. What if he's up to something? As much as I don't want to believe he is, it is still a possibility."

"Okay. Hold on a second. _WHAT_ is going on?"

"Sakura wants Sasuke to get out of the hospital but he is not allowed without supervision. The only place I can give that is here, _at_ the hospital."

"What about Iruka? He only teaches. He could do it."

"Actually, Naruto, he had to take off from teaching for a while to go on a mission. We currently have a civilian 'teaching' the class."

"Oh." He sure hoped the Iruka would be okay. "Well I guess if he wants to he can stay with me. Don't you think it would be a good idea to ask if he even wants to leave?" He gave Sakura a look.

Sasuke agreed quickly. He was not a big fan of hospitals. He wasn't afraid of 'em, he just didn't like 'em.

**__**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick tour of his house. Surprisingly it was no different from how it was before the raven had left except

"Wow, Uzumaki has a clean house. A _very_ clean house. Wha'da ya know."

"Shove it, teme. I'm hungry. You want something?"

"Sure. But not ramen." Sasuke gave the blond a pointed look.

"'Kay" He shrugged. A little while later Naruto walked into the living room with two plates of curry and rice for the both of them, of course the blond had about four times as much as a normal person would have given them selves. They ate and watched a little T.V. before they went to sleep.

**__**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

The next morning they nearly had a fight over who would take a shower first, Naruto gave up and fixed some breakfast for himself while the dobe went first. It was just too early in the morning to fight.

After Naruto had taken his shower they went to see Lady Tsunade and the council to see what would be done about Sasuke's return.

The council didn't like the fact that Sasuke _had_ in fact run off to Orochimaru no matter his reasons and, being the jack asses they are, even though they did have a good reason for their caution, put Sasuke under watch of Naruto, because he _had_ brought him back, until a few jonin could be spared, and would be locked up in his house. Poor Sasuke. He's probably going to go insane.

The blond knew he had to go, and go soon, go back to Orochimaru himself and if he lived through it he would not be welcome back to the village. He knew. That thought never left his mind. Not once. He wondered if he should tell someone. Maybe Sakura, she would understand. Maybe... No not Sasuke he'd probably try to stop him from going. Saying something along the lines of ' You don't know that guy Naruto. He won't be lenient towards you. I know what kind of monster he is.' That was one of the main things they had talked about. That was one of the reasons he had given in so easily.. Not the main one but a small part of why.

No. Naruto couldn't tell any one. He didn't even want to talk to Kyuubi of it.

**__**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

The few days he stayed with Sasuke in his cramped apartment, he tried to stay to himself and was doing very well at it but being Naruto he was getting _very_ restless and was stuck with one of the people he ALWAYS loved to fight with, so naturally things broke, including the boys.

**__**

,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,

To Be Continued…

__

,.,..,.,..,.,..

I know, I know. This story is about 300 words shorter that the last and I've been trying to make them longer but I had to get this one out so it's not THAT late. Again, sorry it's late and sorry it's not that great. I think it's worse off than the others but, that's for you to decide. Mostly it's just a filler.

I think I lost a reviewer... That makes me sadness... Oh well I still have one hangin' in there. Thanks-ies to you. And Every one who is reading but haven't reviewed I still appreciate you too.

Oh! Also, I decided to put a lemon in the next chapter. It'll be the first one I've written/typed out. I hope it is well written. For those who don't want to know the details I'm going to 'rope' it off so you know what to skip over. Also some tips on what to put in on ANY of my story would be great. Thanks-ies.

Again at least one review will get a new chapter. Flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.

Also please don't depend on other people to review, they might be depending on you, and then I won't get a review and you won't get another chapter.

Ja!!

Chibi


	5. Finding Happiness And Loosing It

**Disclaimer- ... or Akamaru... or Kakashi... or Shikimaru...**

**"Talking"  
'Thinking'**

**There really is NO reason why I am updating so late so I won't waste your time with excuses.** (I have gone threw and corrected a few things and made it look a little better, a few spellings. Hopefully I will get a chance to write the lemon sometime soon. {1-10-09})

**Warnings:**

**- This is a boy/boy story if you don't like it then either push your back button or join the 21 century 'cause it's everywhere.**

**- Orochimaru... No... Wait... he's not really in this chapter... But he's mentioned and that's still... Scary? :Shrugs:**

**- Lemon scene. I will have it 'Roped Off' so it can be skipped over if wished...**

**- Also, a lot of cliché. Sorry, but it is needed.  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

_The next morning they nearly had a fight over who would take a shower first, Naruto gave up and fixed some breakfast for himself while the teme went first. It was just too early in the morning to fight._

_After Naruto had taken his shower they went to see Lady Tsunade and the council to see what would be done about Sasuke's return._

_The council didn't like the fact that Sasuke had in fact run off to Orochimaru no matter his reasons and, being the jack asses they are, even though they did have a good reason for their caution, put Sasuke under watch of Naruto, because he had brought him back, until a few jonin could be spared, and would be locked up in his house. Poor Sasuke. He's probably going to go insane._

_The blond knew he had to go, and go soon, go back to Orochimaru himself and if he lived through it he would not be welcome back to the village. He knew. That thought never left his mind. Not once. He wondered if he should tell someone. Maybe Sakura, she would understand. Maybe... No not Sasuke he'd probably try to stop him from going. Saying something along the lines of ' You don't know that guy Naruto. He won't be lenient towards you. I know what kind of monster he is.' That was one of the main things they had talked about. That was one of the reasons he had given in so easily.. Not the main one but a small part of why._

_No. Naruto couldn't tell any one. He didn't even want to talk to Kyuubi of it.  
__**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

_The few days he stayed with Sasuke in his cramped apartment, he tried to stay to himself and was doing very well at it but being Naruto he was getting very restless and was stuck with one of the people he ALWAYS loved to fight with, so naturally things broke, including the boys.  
__**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Sakura knocked on the door as loudly as she could. They were at it again, and she was pretty sure that that was a lamp that was just thrown at the door.

"HEY!! Let me in!!" 'That's it.' Sakura knocked the door down with all the force she had. "Okay, you idiots!! What are you fighting yo- Oh My God!! What did you do to the place?!"

The boys were in the front room. Sasuke was holding a what seemed like a part of the phone and looked like he was about to throw it at Naruto, who was hiding behind the overturned sofa that was at least 5 feet away from where it was this morning. The tables were shredded, broken glass littered the whole floor and there were small splats of blood on the wall. If it wasn't overturned it was completely destroyed. Naruto gave the pink girl a sheepish laugh.

"Umm... Just having a little fun is all. You know us boys. Rough housing and all... " His head rose from behind a cushion. There was a big gash over his lift eyebrow and it made a line of blood from his from the temple to his chin. Some where during Sakura's inspection of the place, Sasuke had dropped the phone piece and was walking over to Naruto to give him a hand up.

"You guys are so much trouble, you know that? A lot of trouble." Sakura mumbled mostly to her self.

"Yeah, well, we keep your life interesting. You couldn't live without us." Naruto gave her a huge grin.

"Wanna bet?"

That was how the first five days were. Always fighting during the day but they got along at night because 'Mother Sakura' was always around making sure they behaved.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

It was three o'clock in the morning and the end of a particularly nasty fight. Both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the floor breathing hard. Naruto had his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get ramen, Sasuke."

"Tsh. Is that all you think about, dobe? Ramen?"

"Hey! Ramen is good!!" He yelled, sitting up straight, " Please! Pease, please, please. I promise I'll... I'll... Something! Please!!" Naruto was doing his best puppy dog eyes and the teme still shook his head. "Pah-lease!! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please (A/N Wow that word just lost its meaning...) Please. I'll have you know my begging record for ramen is above four hours, and I'm willing to extend it. So, plea- Eek!" Sasuke knocked Naruto to the ground and straddled him. Neither took noticed the broken glass under the blond.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,  
**_**Yay! Time for the lemony split!... I know. That was sad. Sorry.  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

"You know, dobe, you are really annoying sometimes." Before Naruto could retort, the raven haired boy crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues danced. A battle of dominance. A struggle of control. Mapping out every inch there was to explore. Each burning it into their memory, while ramen was completely forgotten.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist tighter, drawing him impossibly closer and the raven moaned against his mouth. Breaking the kiss in favor of oxygen, Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond under him with a lustful look in his eyes. He smirked. Pushing his hands under the tattered shirt, Sasuke raked his nails against Narrator's smooth skin, he could feel the muscles ripple under his fingers.

Naruto let out a moan that sounded more like a purr. He reached up and, by the collar of his shirt, pulled the Uchiha down back into another heated kiss. Pulling at the hem of the blonds shirt, he managed to get the abominable piece of cloth out of the way and threw it to the floor not caring where it landed.

Naruto drew a sharp breath as shattered glass dug into his already beaten back. Sitting up once more, Sasuke ghosted his fingers across the sun kissed skin, taking in the warmth threw his fingertips. The blond lifted his hands from Sasuke's hips and slowly took the ravens shirt off, dragging his teasing hands along his sides, causing him to shiver. The shirt was also thrown across the room to settle somewhere unknown.

Sasuke went to kiss Naruto again and gasped at how hot his dobe skin was. It felt like he was laying on the ambers of a half dead fire. He was sure his stomach and chest were going to blister, but he didn't have enough time to care on that thought to much.

Breaking for air once more, Sasuke moved down bit into the left nipple earning a low moan. Just as he reached down between them, looking for Naruto's belt, Sakura burst through the door, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,  
**_**Oops, I lied. Oh well. Maybe next time. Stupid Sakura. She was begging me. She wanted to watch but I wouldn't allow it! I swear!!  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Both boys screamed, Sakura looked ready to kill. It hadn't even registered in her head that they weren't fighting just then. As she charged at them like a raging bull, they both ran for it. Naruto ran out the door and Sasuke ran for the closest door in the hall which, thankfully, turned out to be his temporary bed room.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

Naruto never did get his ramen, but he was strangely okay with it. He still wasn't sure to make of what did happen though. Sure, Sasuke said that he loved him that once and he was pretty sure he felt the same but... it was still strange. And what had happened a little while ago made things worse. Plus he still didn't know what was to come when he went back to Orochimaru. He still had that little secret about the whole thing and was sure he would be killed when it was found out.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

"Naruto, what the hell happened to your apartment? Isn't it usually clean?" Lady Tsunade asked. She and Sakura just walked in.

"I told you Tsunade. They're always fighting, and you know how they get when they fight." Sakura said as the nearly unconscious Naruto jumped up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan. Hehe, nothing... happened. You're imagining things."

"It's about time you woke up, dobe. I almost thought you were in a coma or something."

"Yeah well it did hurt, thank you very much."

"Uh, boys. What happened!" The Hokage demanded rather than asked.

"We were fighting" They said at the same time. "...Again." Naruto added. He was sure Sakura had told her.

"Well that wont be much of a problem anymore. Kakashi heard about you being back in Konoha and made sure to do his mission in record time and will be here tomorrow morning. Well, that's what he said and it's probably true, being Kakashi and all. He will be with you until your probation is over."

Sasuke gave her a short nod of his head.

After many, many arguments the Hokage made sure to _watch_ over the cleaning of Naruto's apartment.  
_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

**Lunch That Day. Naruto's 'Clean' Kitchen.**

Sakura had brought some food over to Naruto's house so that they could all have lunch together and it could actually be at least a little nutritious, but for some reason, even the blond didn't know why, Naruto pile a few teaspoons of sugar on his curry and rice.

They both got into it and Sakura stormed out the door being put out by the _fact_ that Naruto had _told_ her that her cooking sucked. He tried to make her understand that that was not what he was implying but it did no good. In fact, even though her cooking wasn't all that great it was rather well done, but he just wanted to try something new and did the first random thing he could think of, he grabbed the sugar. He didn't know why but it happened.

Naruto sat down in a huff at the table and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 'He's rather cute when he's throwing a tantrum. Good thing he never did that when we fought. I would _never_ win.' Sasuke thought as he discreetly watched his blond friend.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,  
**_**Maybe this time.  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

After a minute of his musings Sasuke couldn't help himself. His mind kept returning to the night before. He got up from his seat and plopped himself in Naruto's lap, straddling the both him and the chair, and pushed his through the dobe's hair and before said dobe could ask him what the hell he was doing, the raven devoured his mouth. He didn't even ask for entrance, he just took the surprise to his advantage and intruded the warm cavern with out warning.

While Sasuke was distracting Naruto with kisses and nips all over, his hands roaming down his back and dipped into his pants and squeezed his butt as hard as he could, startling the blond who fell out of the chair with a small squeak. Naruto was now on top.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist to make sure he didn't try to leave and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. They made quick work of their shirts and Sasuke's belt was soon to follow.

Naruto moved down to bite on Sasuke nipple getting a moan in return. Moving further down, following an invisible line with his tongue, the blond worked on the zipper that would soon be in the way of his path.

A soon as the button was undone, a small voice from the kitchen door way said

"Oh my..." Both boy looked to the door and Naruto sat up straight and Sasuke let his legs drop, eyes wide. "Oh don't mind me. Please continue." She said, drool falling down her chin. (I knew it!! Hinata's a closet pervert!! I. So. Knew it!!)

**Sorry. Hopefully next time. :Grumbles: Hinata and her not-shuting-up-ness. :Pouts:  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

"Run for it!" Naruto whispered. Both boys got up and quickly ran past the still drooling Hinata. Sasuke to his room and Naruto to his own room for a shirt then out the window.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Later that night found Naruto laying on his roof staring out at the clear sky. He was thinking of possible out comes of having the Kyuubi taken. All he knew for sure was that it would hurt like hell and would leave him weak for a very long time and after what would happen two days after the demon left would only quadruple the pain and could probably kill him or left as such that he might as well be.

In the middle of his musings Sasuke came up to join Naruto. He sat on his legs looking at the blond, wondering what made him look so sad.

"Naruto?" He didn't answer. "Narutoooo." He waved his hand in the blonds face. 'No one ignores an Uchiha damn it!' "Naruto!"

Said blond finally responded when he got a lap fun of an angry Sasuke.

"What the hell?!"

"That's what you get for ignoring me."

"... Okay. What do you want?" Sasuke opened his mouth prepared to say something but totally forgot what it was so closed it again.

"I can't remember."

"Wow the Uchiha Sasuke, speechless. Who'd've thought?" Naruto chuckled. 'I'll show you speechless.' Sasuke got an evil glint in his eyes but before Naruto could do anything he was once more caught in a heated kiss for the umpteenth time.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,  
**_**Ooo!! Ooo!! Maybe this time!! :Crosses fingers: Pleeeeease!! (A/N This is where most of the cliché comes in.)  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Moving fast so that they wouldn't get interrupted... again... Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt off and threw it not caring if landed in the yard the reached for his belt, throwing that as well. Sasuke broke the kiss in favor of oxygen and took the blonds ear into his mouth and bit hard almost drawing blood. Naruto gasped and rolled over so that he was on top instead and Sasuke helped him free of his own shirt but the rest of the cloth was still in the way and not disappearing fast enough for his liking.

Doing a few hand signs that he learned while bored, both boys were instantly nude. Naruto bent down to kiss Sasuke, who gasped at the heat rolling off the dobe. He moaned at the delicious friction between them.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,  
**_**I'm soooo sorry but I couldn't figure out the best way to write it out and I am already later than usual and I wanted to get it out NOW. Sorry. Besides your imagination is probably better than my writing anyway.  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Naruto watched as Sasuke slept peacefully, even through the rain that was pelting his face. He was now more confused than ever. He really shouldn't be thing like this. Especially since he couldn't back down on this. But he couldn't help but wonder what was to come. Surely he wouldn't survive this. He'd only just gotten the one thing to make him happy and now he was soon to be gone. And if this week was anything to go by, he really made Sasuke happy to. It was the fighting that told his so, he always seemed to have fun when sparing with the blond. So really, doing this made not only make his heart ache but Sasuke's to. Who cares about the village, they never really liked it. It was only his fox-ish instinct to keep it safe. He was, after all, their biggest hope, and even if they didn't like or trust him they did need him.

Naruto carefully move to stand up and, making sure to be as careful as possible as to not wake his teme, he picked the raven up and carried him to his bedroom. Sasuke didn't even stir as Naruto jumped off the roof and walked into the house covered by the darkness.

Placing the pale beauty under the blankets of his bed Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out an outfit and put it on, ignoring the pain in his backside. He didn't have time for a shower, he needed to go and he needed to go now, before he convinced himself to stay. If he did stay, even for just the rest of the night, he would curl up next to his precious person, and never want to leave. Plus he would have to come up with a plausible reason for the other of why he had to leave at which time everyone would suspect something. No, he couldn't stay. He wouldn't allow it.

With one last small, simple, innocent kiss to Sasuke's sleeping form, Naruto left his house, leaving a signed note on the door giving those who cared an apology (In Case He Was Correct In His Assumptions And Wouldn't Survive This) and a brief warning that there might be an attack in the next few days.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

It was early morning and Naruto was jumping from tree to tree to get to the lake he was told to be at. He had this weird feeling that someone was watching and following him as he left but he never saw anyone nor did he notice any chakra. (Did I Spell That Right?) He stopped for a second to listen, trying to see if he could hear anything that would give him any indication as to this 'followers' where abouts. He heard nothing.

Just for the hell of it Naruto looked up. (You Never Know With Those Stereotype Followers. They're Always Above You And You Don't Know It Until It's To Late) He saw nothing until a rustling made him look up. What ever it was coming at him, fast.

The 'stalker' landed in front of him on their back with a small thud. It stood up and said...  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,  
**_**To Be Continued...  
**_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

**Wow. Nearly a whole thousand words more than the last chapter. Yay!! I hope to make them longer and longer as I go. personally I LOVE the longer stories.**

**I know, that was a sad cliffy. I'm just not good at this kinda stuff. The next chapter will be out soon I hope. But stupid me is writing so many things at one that it might take a while. I don't even know how much reading I'll get in. : Cries :**

**Again at least one review will get a new chapter. Flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**Also please don't depend on other people to review, they might be depending on you, and then I won't get a review and you won't get another chapter.**

**I have NOT forgotten about the albino raven, Koboshi. She was just hiding from all of the fighting. BUT she _was_ watching them (Finally) gaining at it. Perverted bird.**

**Oh, also, I am writing a fic about why Itachi killed the clan. Lots of brotherly love (_NOT INCEST!!_). It is from a whacked out dream I had and is supposed to be really touching but with the way I write... So yeah... Look for it.**

**Ja!!**

**Chibi**

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,  
**


	6. Obnoxious Fun

**Disclaimer- ... or Jiraiya... or Sai... or Itachi...**

**I know. I'm a horrible author, I'm sorry. It's not even 1,ooo words long without the these annoying notes. Please don't be too harsh on me. I know it's not a good reason, but school started on Aug. 12th and I had SOOO much to do. I promise that I'll do my best to make the next choppy 5,ooo or more**

**Warnings:**

**- This is a boy/boy story if you don't like it then either push your back button or join today's world 'cause it's everywhere.**

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

It was early morning and Naruto was jumping from tree to tree to get to the lake he was told to be at. He had this weird feeling that someone was watching and following him as he left but he never saw anyone nor did he notice any chakra. (Did I Spell That Right?) He stopped for a second to listen, trying to see if he could hear anything that would give him any indication as to this 'followers' where abouts. He heard nothing.

Just for the hell of it Naruto looked up. (You Never Know With Those Stereotype Followers. They're Always Above You And You Don't Know It Until It's To Late) He saw nothing until a rustling made him look up. What ever it was coming at him, fast.

The 'stalker' landed in front of him on their back with a small thud. They stood up and said...

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

"Hello." Okay so it didn't actually say anything human. I'm tellin' you though, that chirp sounded an awful lot like a greeting of some sort. That's right it was the albino raven. Koboshi saw Naruto leave and knew what was going on. She knew that he was going to go see that bastard like he said he would. She also knew it wouldn't end well.

Even with all of the stuff going on in his life, Sasuke still cared and still held a few dear to him even if he _did_ try and push them away. And even if he claims to not care about anyone or anything besides killing his older brother, he still helped out someone as inconsequential as little old her. This is why she liked her human and also why she was currently following the loud blond. For a reason she couldn't fathom, her human seemed to be infatuated with the obnoxious creature.

So since Sasuke did like this Naruto kid, and she thought that she could trust the people he was with since the ones that were there and were coming seemed so close to him, she could go with the blond and not feel her conscious nagging at her. Too much. Besides, he seemed to get himself into a lot of trouble, he needed _someone_ to watch over him.

"What do _you_ want?" The bird tilted it's head, chirped, and tilted its head to the other side. "Why are you following me? Don't you have something better to do? Like build a nest? Dig up some worms? Huh?" He walked up to the raven in an attempt to scare it but it only flew up into the air, rounded the tree a few times and landed on his head.

"Stupid bird." he mumbled. "Get off!! Off, off, off! Go away!" He tried to smack it away but only succeeded in smacking himself as she took flight again. Once he stopped waving his arms, she was back on his head.

After a few minutes of yelling and jumping, Naruto gave up on getting rid of the annoying little creature and said

"Fine. You want to stay, then stay. But don't expect me to give you any slack just because you're a bird." Koboshi chirped twice then took off into the air. Naruto watched her for a few seconds the continued his journey. Every time he looked up the raven was directly above him, zooming through the branches, and upon seeing it he sped up trying to loose the nuisance.

After awhile, Koboshi realized what the boy was trying to do and flew lower so the she was even with his head and sounded a really loud high-pitched chirp right in his ear. Naruto sped up even more but she stayed with him the whole time.

At one point the bird let out another chirp and flew strait up at a ninety degree angle but before he could think on what it was about he was at the end of the tree line, right at the lake. The grin he didn't know he had fell immediately.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that there wasn't anyone around and, at first, thought that it was the wrong lake. "No. It can't be. Well, there never really was a set time. Maybe I should go. I have a chance to-" Right then two sound nin dropped out of the trees and slowly made their way over to him.

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Koboshi kept a good enough distance away from what was happening so she couldn't hear what was being said. Slowly, she followed the three until they came upon...

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

**To Be Continued...**

__

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**

**Sorry, but I had to get this out now, plus I need to figure out what Orochimaru's hide out is like. All of the FanFics I've read have it looking quite different. I might be able to get another chapter out faster if I can get a few readers to give me a few pointers. Speaking of...**

**Again at least one review will get a new chapter. Flames will be used to burn your house down in the middle of the night.**

**Also please don't depend on other people to review, they might be depending on you, and then I won't get a review and you won't get another chapter. Especially now since I'm to stupid to keep only one or two multi-chapter fic and need to update them all in order to keep all of my readers. From now on I'll update the stories with the most reviews first. Also updates will probably be only on the weekends, Mondays at the latest, If I don't have anything up by then it'll be the next weekend.**

**Also, my current beta is 'Microsoft Works' so please forgive me.**

**Ja!!**

**Chibi**


	7. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** ... Or Kisame... or Asuma... or Kankuro...  
**Story: **Giving Everything  
**Chapter:** (7) Finding Out  
**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru Others to be revealed later  
**Warnings: -** YAOI!!! Boy/Boy parings!!! Either deal with it, push your back button or join today's world, 'cause it's everywhere. - Annoying stalker fangirls. - SNOW!!! Yes, this too deserves its own warning.  
**ThusFar:** Naruto found Sasuke, got him back to Konoha, many fights ensue, Sasuke's albino raven watched them go at it all night on the roof top, Naruto left to fulfill his end of the bargain... Now, back to happenings in Konoha.

**A/N:** I know it's been FOREVER!!! and I really have no good reason to have waited this long. But now at least you have something even if it is short. I promise! that I will have a new chapter out SOON!!!! I swear it!! Probably a continuation of this chapter. I still don't know how to do the Sound village but I have an... idea, if you can call it that, on what to do with it. A little help in that would still be appreciated. Also I WAS going to update last weekend and had most if this typed (Even if it wasn't much) but I was already tired from little sleep and straining my brain over 'The Voice Of A Hero'. If you like the wonderful world of Harry Potter, you should go read it. It's calk full of angst, and kinda depressing.

**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_**

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

**_Meanwhile in Konoha…_**

Sasuke was still a sleep. His dreams, usually invaded by his _need_ to kill Itachi, were surprisingly calm. He had no idea who he was or that he had a brother at all. All he knew was soft blankets and a warmth that no fire could even begin to give.

Slowly, he began to stir. Realities were disturbing his dreams. A chill spread through his body, nipping at his face. Not wanting to leave, he buried his face deeper into the pillows and covered his head with blankets. An over whelming sent hit his nose. Ramen. He sighed, breathing deep.

Sleep overcame him once more. Unaware of the falling snow, he dreamed of yellow hair and blue eyes.

,.,..,.,..,.

Hatake Kakashi was tromping through the snow, on his way to turn in his mission statement when he passed by Sakura. She greeted him heartedly.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi sensei!"

"Hello Sakura." He saw the bag she was carrying and asked, "Where're you heading off to?"

"Oh, I'm going to go check up on Sasuke and Naruto. Make sure they haven't killed each other. They've been fighting a lot lately. And you know Naruto, he never cooks any _real_ food so…" She shifted the bag to her other hip. "I believe you're going over there as well right? To take over watch of Sasuke?"

"Yes, after this."

"Mind if I join you then?" He shrugged. So they continued walking. "You've come back a little early again, sensei." When she got no reply from him she looked over and saw that he was reading his usual book. She sighed. _'So much for a conversation.'_

,.,..,.

Once they got there, Sakura waited at the door. She was watching him closely, watching his every move. When she finally gave up on her crush on Sasuke a few years ago, she started to eye other guys, looking for any one that could replace the boy. One day she was staring at Shikamaru, wonder if _maybe_, probably not but possibly, he would do. She was also training. These two activities didn't really mix. She soon found this out the hard way.

Thankfully. Kakashi sensei was there helping her and he 'saved the day'. After that he became her new crush. She couldn't think of any reason now that Sasuke was a better choice. There was just no possible way. _'I must have been stupid at that time. No one is better than my Kakashi.'_

But what poor Sakura failed to notice in her stalker-ish ways, was that Hatake Kakashi had his eye on someone else. Somehow, he hadn't figured out that his student was after him.

,.,..,.

"Oh, hey Kakashi. You're back early."

"Why does this seem to surprise everyone?"

"Because, Kakashi," Iruka said, laughing, "You're always late for everything else."

"Iruka. Hello… I'm not always late. I just-"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it Kakashi. We've heard it a hundred times." Asuma said chuckling as he hit him hard on the back. He just sighed.

,.,..,.

As Sakura and Kakashi got closer to Naruto's house, Sakura noticed a piece of paper tucked between the door and the frame and raced ahead to find out what it was. The outside said: _Just Open Me - Naruto_ so she did, creasing her brow.

_More than likely you're Sakura or Kakashi. Either way I know that this will get to those who need to know. I have gone to search out Orochimaru to keep my end of the deal that was made. The only way to keep Sasuke here in Konoha was to give the bastard something in return. I have kept my promise and will return to him but there is something I 'forgot' to tell him. Once he has figured this out he will not be very pleased. I have promised to give him the Kuuybi with triple the power. I have found a way to extract it without killing me but-_

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Said girl had gone pale and her eyes had nearly popped out of her head. She just handed the note over to him.

"Oh, Naruto. You idiot. You and your stupid pride."Sakura ran into the house. Not even bothering to stomp the snow off her boots. "Naruto!... Naruto!! Answer me Damn it! ... Naruto this isn't funny." Sobbing, she fell to her knees. She heard a door creak open down the hall. Kakashi was looking through the rooms. She slowly got up and followed him.

They finally got to Naruto's room and he silently opened the door. There was someone snuggled in the bed. Sakura raced forward and moved the blankets a little.

It was Sasuke. His hair was a ruffled mess, there was drool on the pillow and he was mumbling something she couldn't make out. '_He sleeps naked?!'_ She almost had a nose bleed. _'He looks... happy. He can look happy?!?! Since when?!' _

Kakashi hummed and replaced the blanket which was snatched by an obviously cold Sasuke who was still sleeping. Kakashi then closed the window, just realizing how cold the house was.

"Sakura, help me close all the windows." he whispered. Though it seemed he didn't need to. He was still asleep through her screaming.

After all windows were closed, Kakashi took another look at the note and, somehow, found a clean piece of paper and wrote his own note to the hokage. Basically it said that Naruto left a note. It had vital information about Orochimaru attacking and having the Kuuybi and how they found the house. He just couldn't believe that Naruto or Sasuke would leave the windows open when snow was predicted to fall. Even the blonde wasn't that careless. He gave both notes to Sakura and told her to go straight to Tsunade-sama. She left immediately.

Kakashi looked around the little apartment and sighed. _'Well, might as well do something.'_ He cleaned up the floor well enough that he didn't fear tripping over anything.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

PlotBunny: ABOUT TIME!!!!!  
Chibi: I'm sorry!!! I just had no inspiration! *Cries*  
PlotBunny: Not again… STOP CRYING!!  
Chibi: I can't help it. I'm sensitive to being yelled at!  
PlotBunny: *Sigh* Please review. It's the only thing that will make her feel better.

Ja!  
-Chibi **(4-16-09)**


	8. Sasuke's Dream

**Disclaimer:** ... Or Pein... or Hinata... or Gai...  
**Story: **Giving Everything  
**Chapter:** (8) Sasuke's Dream  
**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru Others to be revealed later  
**Warnings: -** YAOI!!! Boy/Boy parings!!! Either deal with it, push your back button or join today's world, 'cause it's everywhere. - Annoying stalker fangirls. - SNOW!!! Yes, this too deserves its own warning. **Gets a _little_ dark.**  
**ThusFar:** Naruto found Sasuke, got him back to Konoha, many fights ensue, Sasuke's albino raven watched them go at it all night on the roof top, Naruto left to fulfill his end of the bargain. Kakashi and Sakura have found Naruto's note and it is on its way to the Hokage.

**A/N: I know. It's _ridiculously_ short. Sorry. They're probably going to stay short so that I can get them out faster. And look!! It's only been four days!! When I started it was every two weeks. XD I don't know how often you can expect updates but hopefully as quick as this one was. I'm REALLY pushing myself to TRY to make up for the ridiculously long wait.  
Enjoy. Also I**

**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_**

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

_After all windows were closed, Kakashi took another look at the note and, somehow, found a clean piece of paper and wrote his own note to the hokage. Basically it said that Naruto left a note. It had vital information about Orochimaru attacking and having the Kuuybi and how they found the house. He just couldn't believe that Naruto or Sasuke would leave the windows open when snow was predicted to fall. Even the blonde wasn't that careless. He gave both notes to Sakura and told her to go straight to Tsunade-sama. She left immediately._

_Kakashi looked around the little apartment and sighed._ 'Well, might as well do something.'_ He cleaned up the floor well enough that he didn't fear tripping over anything._

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

Sun light was glinting off the walls, hitting everything it could get its greedy hands on. The whole room was alight.

Uchiha Sasuke was still sleeping, snuggled safely in his cocoon of blankets. He was dreaming.

_The sun was gliding softly over his eyes, a breeze softly playing with his hair, over his face. His head was lying in someone's lap. Naruto. The blonde was tracing invisible patterns on his check. Suddenly, Sasuke's head hit the ground. Hard. He opened his eyes. Ignoring the blinding sunlight, he looked around. Naruto wasn't in sight._ 'Why would he just leave like that? He didn't say anything. And that hurt. Where is that idiot? I'm going to give him a what-for.'_ Sasuke rubbed the back of his head as he got up. Looking more closely he still didn't find the blonde. As he started to walk toward the trees he heard Naruto scream. Loudly. He was in pain. Sasuke ran in that direction._

_When he got to Naruto, he stopped so suddenly that he fell on his face. Naruto has 6 feet in the air. Wrapped around him was a giant snake. It was strangling him. Crushing his body. Sasuke grabbed for a kunai but found he had none. In fact, he didn't have any weapons. He looked back to Naruto. He was close to dying. '_Why isn't he doing anything? I know he can.'_ He took a closer look. The blonde's eyes were... He looked broken. Not like he had just lost a fight, more like he... Like he was letting it happen! He was _letting_ it happen! He wasn't fighting it. _'Idiot!'

_Sasuke charged at the snake. He wasn't sure how he was going to defeat it, because he couldn't use his jutsu either. He grabbed on to the creature and began punching it. Doing no damage, he climbed his way to the head passing Naruto who seemed to not even notice he was there. As he got closer, the great serpent began to shake. Its whole body trembled. Sasuke lost his grip and began to fall. Luckily he caught hold of the blond's jumpsuit. That when he noticed. _

_Naruto still had a holster full of kunai! He reached up and unstrapped it right as the snake took one of his legs into its mouth, biting. It flung him through the trees. He wasted no time getting back up but faltered when he tried to run to it again. One of its fangs had bitten all the way through. He ignored it the best he could and ran forward, limping his way. When he got in range he jumped at it. Everything happened in slow-mo. _

_He drew a kunai mid air and had it in a striking pose, ready to hit it. He unconsciously looked at Naruto for a second and what he saw scared him. His eyes were hollow, empty. Skin, paler than the bright moon above, glowing in a deathly sheen. His head slightly tilted back, almost resting. What scared him most though, was his lips. His mouth wasn't open in a silent scream, begging for mercy, nor was he biting through his flesh. He would have preferred that though. No, he was simply... smiling. It was a peaceful smile that nearly laughed while saying _'About time.'

_Next thing he knew, he was no longer looking at his dobe. He was staring the snake in the eyes. Big, hungry, yellow/brown eyes. Sasuke felt his own nearly pop out._

Sasuke woke up with a scream barely held behind his lips. He began fighting with the covers, only succeeding in wrapping himself up even tighter. He wiggled so much he fell onto the floor, making him pause for a moment before continuing. Finally he was able to rip through them, literally. He shredded the blankets and stood, breathing labored.

"... Naruto..." He collapsed. Kakashi, still picking up the floor in the front room, heard it and rushed to see what was going on. He didn't exactly expect to find his former student laying on a pile of shredded blankets in the middle of the floor, crying. Plus he was still naked.

Kakashi gently picked him up and placed him on the bed then left to get a wash cloth and some Tylenol. When he came back, the raven haired kid was so tightly wrapped into the fetal position that he was sure circulation was being cut off somewhere. He began to wipe Sasuke's brow as best as he could. After a whole of this doing nothing, he softly rubbed his back. _'When did I become so soft?'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He couldn't think of a time. _'Maybe he's just a special case.'_ He sure hopped so.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

To Be Continued...  
**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

**PlotBunny:** Wow! That was a fast update!  
**Chibi: **I know. I'm proud of myself.  
**PlotBunny: **The question is, are they? _*Points to readers*  
_**Chibi: **Donno. But I'd like to. So PLEASE review and tell me. And a special thanks to serenityofthematrix for reviewing all my chapters so far. _*Bows in respect*_

**PlotBunny:** Is it just me or was Kakashi being a little touchy feely on Sasuke?

Ja!  
-Chibi  
**(4-20-09)**


	9. Learning Something

**Disclaimer:** ... Or Gaara... or Mandara... or Sasori...  
**Story: **Giving Everything  
**Chapter:** (9) Learning Something  
**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru Others to be revealed later  
**Warnings:  
-** YAOI!!! Boy/Boy parings!!! Either deal with it, push your back button or join today's world, 'cause it's everywhere.  
- Annoying stalker fangirls.  
- SNOW!!! Yes, this too deserves its own warning still.  
**ThusFar:** Naruto found Sasuke, got him back to Konoha, many fights ensue, Sasuke's albino raven watched them go at it all night on the roof top, Naruto left to fulfill his end of the bargain. Kakashi and Sakura have found Naruto's note and it is on its way to the Hokage. Sasuke has a dream about Naruto getting squeezed to death by a giant snake.

**A/N: I have no beta and no Microsoft so please bare with me on this one. My spelling is horrendious on the weekends for some reason. ... You'd think I'd learn not to write at that time wouldn't you? _*Shrugs*_**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

_Sasuke woke up with a scream barely held behind his lips. He began fighting with the covers, only succeeding in wrapping himself up even tighter. He wiggled so much he fell onto the floor, making him pause for a moment before continuing. Finally he was able to rip through them, literally. He shredded the blankets and stood, breathing labored._

_"... Naruto..." He collapsed. Kakashi, still picking up the floor in the front room, heard it and rushed to see what was going on. He didn't exactly expect to find his former student laying on a pile of shredded blankets in the middle of the floor, crying. Plus he was still naked._

_Kakashi gently picked him up and placed him on the bed then left to get a wash cloth and some Tylenol. When he came back, the raven haired kid was so tightly wrapped into the fetal position that he was sure circulation was being cut off somewhere. He began to wipe Sasuke's brow as best as he could. After a while of this doing nothing, he softly rubbed his back._ 'When did I become so soft?'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He couldn't think of a time. _'Maybe he's just a special case._' He sure hopped so._

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

Lady Tsunade had shown up a few minutes later and Kakashi went back into the living room to help figure out what they were going to do. Sakura was in the kitchen and had already cleaned everything up. She was now making lunch for everybody. If one were to watch her, they would see that she started crying every other minute or so. This was the second time one of her best friends went to that bastard. The pink haired girl didn't know if she could stand to go through this any more.

When she broke down for the final time while they were all eating, she vowed to herself that she would be one of the main factors in his death, even if it meant she would die doing so. That... creature would take no more of her friends. She refused to allow it.  
_**,.,..,.,..**_

Meantime, in Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke decided it was time to get up. He wondered why it was his old sensei that have comforted him and not his dobe. That idiot had better have a good reason. That though brought his mind back to the dream. Shruging to himself, he finished getting dressed.

Sasuke had noticed the different chakaras in the other room and wondered why the hokage was here. He walked out and was prepared to ask but he heard what sounded like crying coming from a ball of pink on the couch. Tsunade was softly patting it and trying to calm it down. This could be no other than Sakura.

"What's going on?" he asked the three. Sakura imeaditly stopped crying and looked up only to break down again. This was odd. Even if she _had_ given up her crush on him she had been glomping him lately, overly happy to have him back. It seemed that he only made her more upset. He just raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. This was twice in one day he had to deal with a bawling kid, not that the raven would admit it or anything. Sasuke looked around but did not see Naruto anywhere nor did he sense his chakara. "Where's Naruto?"

At this Sakura wailed even harder. She then proceded to jump of the couch, knock the hokage over, and burried herself in Sasuke's shirt.

"Naru... Narut-t... _*Sniffle* _Sasuke!! Naruto... He-He..." she wailed again. Sasuke stared at her wide eye.

"He what?" The raven looked at the two adults wonder if they could help him understand what she was blubbering about.

"You don't know, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, a little bewildered. When he shook his head she just got a confused look. The note said Naruto was doing it because it was some deal that was made in order to take the raven. How could he not know? She reached into a pocket and withdrew the paper. He handed it to him. "Sasuke, Naruto has-" The front room door burst open.

"I came as soon as I heard!! Where's Naruto?! What's happened? Is it true? Did h-"

"Iruka! Calm yourself!" Lady Tsunade yelled at the breathless man. He shut up instantly. The hokage looked between Sasuke and the worried man in the door way. "I want you three to sit on that couch calmly and listen to me." She waited until Sasuke, Iruka and a still crying Sakura were all on the couch. Kakashi was in the kitchen making tea. "Alright, here's how it is. Naruto has gone to Orochimaru-" Sasuke and Iruka gasped and Sakura grabbed Sasuke again "- He will be giving the kyuubi to him-" another gasp "- and the brat believs that our village will be the first to be attacked." Another gasp. "Okay, that's getting on my nerves. Stop it! Now,-"

"Wait, Naruto wouldn't do something like that. He may be an idiot at times but... he wouldn't." Sasuke interrupted. The hokage sighed.

"Read the note I gave you Sasuke. It was left by him." Sasuke did as he was told. He paled durastically as he went. Poor Iruka was left glancing between the irate hokage and the raven, trying desperetly to understand. Before he could say anything, the paper was pushed into his own hands and he read.

As it was passed, Sakura saw the words _'-going to Orochimaru-'_ and started crying loudly again. Instead of reaching for Sasuke again she jumped up and glomped Kakashi as he was bringing in a tray of hot tea. He droped it and fell on his butt. Sakura curled up in his lap and had no intention of getting up anytime soon. He looked to the others for help but got none.

Sasuke tried to think of as many insults to call his dobe but none came to him. His mind was blank, numb. Nothing moved or stired. He slowly stood and walked out the back door, found the closest snow covered tree and punched it once with all the force he could muster. The others folowed. Kakashi carrying Sakura as she continued to cry.

Sasuke stood, staring at the tree for a few minutes before he collapsed to the ground. He did not cry nor did he hold his hand. He felt no pain. No sadness. Not even betrayal. That last one surprised him. He _should_ feel betrayed. Naruto left to seek out the very reason Sasule himself had left. Naruto was angry at _him_ when he did it, why wasn't he angry as well? It felt more like disappointment. Not so much as Naruto leaving, but more that the blond hadn't told him or at least stayed another day or two. Then again, he did the smart thing by leaving like he did.

Sasuke now knew why he felt a compelling need to search the snake out again. Some how his subconcious _knew_ that Naruto would be leaving. That must be it. Sasuke quickly devised a plan to get back to the sound. His only problem:_ Kakashi_. Sasuke wasn't good enough to sneak past him, that was for sure. He'd have to think on it. The raven haired boy moved so that he was sitting against the tree trunk. He steepled his fingers and closed his eyes. The only sound penetrating his thoughts was the sobbing of his pink haired friend. Not even the snow he was sitting in bothered him.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,._**

**Chibi:** ... I'm starting to think that I've made every one a bit more OOC than I originally thought.  
**PlotBunny:** I'm gonna have to agree.  
**Chibi:** _*Sigh*_ I tried not to. Okay, so yeah. My bete is no longer 'Microsoft'. It's doing something weird. So I am now using 'Google' ... Weird right?  
**PlotBunny: **That passes all boundries of weird._  
_**Chibi: **_*Nods*_ Yeah... Hopefully I will find another way to do it by next chapter.  
**PlotBunny:** Okay, if anyone sees a mistake please point it out and where it is located. That would be sooo helpful.  
**Chibi:** Also, next chapter might take a bit. I'm going to go back to sound finally. We'll check up on our little dobe-  
**Sasuke:** That's _my_ dobe thank you.  
**Chibi:** Oh, Sasuke... Didn't see you there... _*Nervious laugh*_ Uhh... Yeah..._*Runs away!!  
_**Sasuke: **... She'll be back... I know she will. Hmm..._*Looks at reader*_ If you review, she'll come back sooner. I think a little fight is in order, don't you?

Ja!  
-Chibi  
**(5-3-09)**


	10. A Few More Secrets And A Get Away

**Disclaimer:** ... Or Kabuto... or Kurenai... or Choji...  
**Story: **Giving Everything  
**Chapter:** (10) A Few More Secrets And A Get Away  
**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru, ... Others to be revealed later  
**Warnings:  
-** YAOI!!! Boy/Boy parings!!! Either deal with it, push your back button or join today's world, 'cause it's everywhere.  
- Orochimaru once again. He actually kinda scared me this time.  
- Kabuto, 'cause he's cool like that and deserves a warning for it.

**ThusFar:** Naruto found Sasuke, got him back to Konoha, many fights ensue, Sasuke's albino raven watched them go at it all night on the roof top, Naruto left to fulfill his end of the bargain. Kakashi and Sakura have found Naruto's note and it is on its way to the Hokage. Sasuke has a dream about Naruto getting squeezed to death by a giant snake. Sakura going into a major crying fit and glomps Kakashi. Sasuke and Iruka learn about what happened.

**A/N:**** I have absolutely NO reason to have waited this long. Nothing would be good enough. I just couldn't seem to continue any thing but it was easy enough to start new ones but not finish them either. I guess I'm better at the actual story line than I am at the story itself. 'll understand if no one reads my stuff any more **_***Tear* **_**Oh well. Next chapter WILL be longer. Promis!! ^.^ Also, it's nearly 5 in the morning rght now so please forgive me.**

**ALSO!!! **_My 'I' key is very... broken right now. Literlly. I have no case thingy mabob to push it for me. Not even that rubber thing majig under the plastic button case thing... yeah... Anyway, I've tried to make sure I got it all the time but I know for a fact that I didn't so sorry about that too. And still nothing to help correct my spelling or what not._

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,_**

_Koboshi kept a good enough distance away from what was happening so she couldn't hear what was being said. Slowly, she followed the three until they came upon...  
**.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

... Nothing. They all stopped in a random area with a bunch of huge rocks. That was the only thing anywhere near. But Koboshi knew better. She used to live here and knew better by now. Sure enough, one on the sound nin went over to a seemingly random rock and it opened. All three disappeared inside, leaving the raven outside. She just had to get in, so she went and sat on the closest tree to watch out for an opertunity to sneak in. ... She's been hanging out with her Sasuke for too long. That's not something she'd usually do.  
**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto had been walking down many hall ways for a whle now. It felt like a maze. The longer it took the more he became uneasy. FInally, they stopped at double doors. The one to the blondes right knocked. A lazy 'Come in.' was the response. One of the doors was opened they walked in. It was a very large library. One of the biggest Naruto had ever seen. What he saw next could have scared the daylights out of anyone.

Orochimaru was sitting at a table leaning carelessly on his left arm with his legs proped up on a chair to his right, looking very comfy. He looked up to see who had entered and smirked. Looking back at his book he said

"I was wonder if you'd ever show up. I'm really not wanting to attack Konoha at the moment. That would ruin so many... Well, never mind that. You're here now. Go find Kabuto and bring him here. Feel free to look around Uzumaki. When Kabuto gets here you will explain how everything is done." With that he ignored the blonde who looked a little startled. With a shrug, Naruto began looking around. Not only was the library full of books but it also had glass cases full of old artifacts and some pretty cool looking ones.

After a few minutes Kabuto came in and they sat at the table where Orochimaru was, he sat up right, eager to get the Kyuubi. Naruto told them exactly what the scroll had said, all the while ignoring the fox with in who was telling him to at least leave some of the less harmful details out.  
**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

Before Naruto knew it, he was strapped to a table in some room, waiting for kabuto to do his part. It was going to take a while. Said medic was just about to drop some kind of purple liquid upon the blondes brow when a white blur flew around the room, smacking everyone present and knockng things over, disturbing the procedings. Someone threw a shirikun at it and small droplets of blood fell everywhere. With a chirping that Naruto was lothed to recognize, the white thing left dripping blood trail to the nearest exit. After everythng was cleaned up once more, they all continued.  
**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,., **

Koboshi, after being hit, flew back to Konoha. She was unable to do much but she could at least try to help out. When she got there she went to a window at the house where she knew her human to be. In stead of stopping, she crashed through it, splaying glass all over the floor and furnicher, small peices embedding with in her already fragil body. She had lost so much blood that the impact knocked her out before she even landed. By the time she stopped rolling she was under a couch, hidden from view. All who were there were to startled by the suddenness of the crash, failed to notice her.

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

The previous day Sasuke had finally realized why he felt he needed to go back to Orochimaru. For the last few days he's had this pulling feeling to go back to the snake. Now he knows that he some how knew Naruto would seek him out. And it's all because of him. Did he have to cause trouble all the time.

**Lady Hokage was strengthening the town, putting everyone on alert and she even sent a few people to warn neighboring villages and such as to what was going on. Sakura had gone home eventually late ths morning. They had to litterly pry her off Kakashi. She just wouldn't let go. Iruka took her home. Sasuke didn't miss the look Kakashi had given him as they left. It was probably easier to spot than that hair of his. He also saw that Iruka saw the looks, even though Kakashi thought he didn't. He coud have smirked when he saw that Iruka was sending the same looks to the lazy ninja. _'Perfect. That's all I have to do.' _New plans were a great thing. They really were. The best part: Iruka said he'd come back over later with some lunch. Goodie. Don't you just love it when things fall in to place with no help? ****(A/N: It won't take this off Bold for some reason, sorry)  
****,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

**Lunch Time**

As promised, Iruka was back with some lunch. Thankfully it was much better than Sakura's cooking. The only thing wrong: Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his food down because the looks that passed unknowingly between the two adults were upsetting his stomach. He breifly wondered if _he_ looked at Naruto that way. ... Nah! Not possible.

_'Now, how to go about it... Hmm...' _

"This is pretty good Iruka. Did you cook it?" the raven inquired. Iruka blushed a little and nodded. _'Come on Kakashi, say somethng.'_ But, he didn't. Of course. He mentaly sighed and looked at his plate. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. He heard Iruka gasp and quickly looked up. The brunet was staring, wide eyed at Kakashi. Hs chopsticks clattered on his half empty plate. He, too, looked at Kakashi but couldn't see the big hado. Wait. Kakashi's plate was entirely empty. But he hadn't even started by the tme he looked down so... Iruka saw his facw!! That's the only explanation. Lucky.

Sasuke, with a hidden and in a very opertune postion, manuvered his foot over and kicked Kakashi's foot, the side closest to Iruka. Kakashi looked up and stared at him. His job done, Sasuke quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into hs temporary bedroom. If they needed any more of a push, now that they've seen the looks they get from the other, then they didn't deserve each other. It had obviously been going on for some time. After about a half hour or so Sasuke poked his head out the door... then quickly shut it once again. Can we say 'Scared for life'? He may be happy with his simple plan but that did not mean he wanted to see the out come of it.

Kakashi and Iruka were on the couch... Making out like there's no tomorow. _'I mean really. There are at least two other rooms here.' _Quietly, and making sure not to look into the front room, Sasuke went into Naruto's room and grabbed a few weapons. He then snuck out the window.

He had almost made iit to the gate when something heavy landed on hiis bas, driving him to the ground. Kakashi. But the last he knew he old sensei was _very_ busy and was supposed to stay that way. Sasuke got up. Fine, I'll have to fight him and hope I can somehow get away before anyone else shows up. He drew a katana and pointed it at the silver haird man before him.

"Don't try to stop me Kakashi." You can't stop me. I must go to Naruto. I must stop him from doing something stupid. He breifly wondered if this is how Naruto thought when he himself had left. Kakashi was on him before he knew it. Said ninja proceeded to defeat the ravin haired boy. He was harder to beat than the last time but still not a match. By the tme he was finished Sasuke was still not gving up and he already had more broken bones than non broken ones and had lost more blood than anyone person should be able to.

With one finaly protest Sasuke fell unconcious. **(A/N: Sorry again about the lask of discription on the fight, Lady knows you all deserve it.)**

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,._**

**Chibi:** Well, it's short (That being the understatement of the year) but that's all I could force out of my head in the three or so hours I've been typing... At least it's something...  
**PlotBunny:** I think you're forgettng something...  
**Chibi:** **_*Looks confused*_** What?  
**PlotBunny**: _*Points at a very irate Sasuke*_ Just him. **^.^**  
**Chibi: **Oh... Sasuke. I'd forgotten you were here.  
Sasuke: Yes, and you've been gone for a while. I _was_ going to forgive you but now, seeing as what you have done and where it's leading... No forgivness!! **_*Runs after Chibi with a giant Katana*  
Chibi: *Litterly runs for dear life* HHHHEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!! _O.O  
PlotBunny: **Well, seeing as Chibi is rather preoccupied at the moment... _*Clears throat*_ Chibi, no matter how much she may thnk she wishes does not own anythin- Oh, well, would you look at that. She actually puts a disclaimer on these things. Surprise. Surprise. That hardly ever happens. Well in that case please review. One review will allow for one more chapter. We need to know someone's stll rea**ding.  
****Chibi:_ *From a distance*_ **Wait!! I thought you died!! You've been here all along?!?! O.O Why didn't you help me. I thought you died you stupid bunny!!-_-'  
**PlotBunny: _*Hums innocently while walking away, ignoring poor Chibi_**_ who s stll running.*_

**_Ja!_**  
-Chibi  
**(8-17-09)**


	11. Note From Chibi

_**I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!! '**__**"**_

Okay, I _know_ it's been FOREVER since I've last updated and I have a hundred excuses that you probably don't really care about but the good news is I have two weeks of hardly anything and I'm writing again.

I've got two new HarryPotter fics (HP/DM & HP/FemOC-DM/MaleOC) First Bleach Fic coming.

I also have half a chapter for TrueToKnow (FruitsBasket), MyCinderella (HP), Giving Everything (Naruto) and some for GivingEverything (Naruto).

For some reason I have two resipies in my Freeing Gaara slot and can't even remember what the next chapter is about.

Also haven't done to much besides an out line for OutsideFromWithin (HP), Lonely Is Life When Hurt Is All Around (HP){Probably change the name though o.O}, and All In Distrust (Naruto)

I think there's more but I can't think of anything else. Hopefully everything can be done by the end of the month. Hopefully. I'm trying to studdy Algebra for the compass test so I can ACTUALLY get into college. Hate Algebra XP"

Thank you for your patients!!! ^.^

Ja!  
_-Chibi_  
**(3-18-10) **


End file.
